This research program seeks to provide the medicinal chemistry and drug discovery communities with practical and effective methods for the rapid and enantiocontrolled construction of diverse, biologically relevant molecular motifs from conceptually simple, yet synthetically powerful "enantiomeric scaffolds". The easy production in quantity of single enantiomers of inexpensive, air-stable metal pi-complexes of unsaturated heterocyclic organic ligands provides "organometallic chirons" whose flexible and novel synthetic elaboration can generate, after demetalation, a highly varied range of biologically significant molecular structures in an enantiospecific fashion. This research, both in progress achieved to date and in the future research design and methods demonstrates that enantiomeric scaffolding using organometallic chirons is a valuable and versatile strategy for enantiocontrolled synthesis and for the exploration of chemical space. The development of new small molecule drugs for the treatment of disease, for the amelioration of debilitating medical conditions, and for improving the general state of health of the public relies to a significant extent on the synthetic power of chemistry. This research describes a general strategy to carry out the highly controlled synthesis of structurally divergent families molecules with demonstrated medical and biological applications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]